customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Legend
Ray Legend is an illegal Shining Fighter robo and a member of the Ray Series. This Other Style robo is considered an obsolete version of Ray from the early days of Custom Robo and thus is imbalanced. Ray Legend was used by the Hero's Father, the boss of the Z Syndicate in Custom Robo (GameCube). How to obtain *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Obtain a Gold Trophy in the Z Boss Room tournament during the Grand Battles. Afterwards, talk to Oboro. He will give you Ray Legend. Strategy Ray Legend should be treated not like a Shining Fighter, but more like a Little Raider. The reason for this is for its high speed and EXTREMELY low defense. Ray Legend takes 1.6 times the damage of a normal attack. The best tactic is to rush an opponent, and hit them with a fast gun with short range (such as the Drill Gun). The only difference in strategy is that Ray Legend is much more effective than a Little Raider because of its EXTREMELY high attack power. He deals 1.5 times the damage with his gun. In addition, its charge, a back flip, is better for evasion or getting away from an opponent if they have you cornered by a wall: it allows you to simply back flip behind cover. He also has good aerial abilities (he can air-dash up to a whopping six times.) due to this, it can be played like a Lightning Sky. When combined with legs such as the Swallow Legs or Ultimate Legs, you can air dash all the way around most holosseums. Gallery Ray Legend - Imgur.png|Ray Legend's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray Legend - Imgur(1).png|Ray Legend's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray Legend - Imgur(2).png|Ray Legend's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray Legend - Imgur(3).png|Ray Legend's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray Legend - Imgur(4).png|Ray Legend's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Trivia *Like other members of the Ray series, Ray Legend is named after the Light Phenomenon of the same name. **A Legend is a narrative of human actions that take place within human history. This ties in with how Ray Legend is based on Ray, the first Ray robo in the series. *Due to Ray Legend being owned by the Hero's Father, it is suggested to be the "protagonist" from the very first Custom Robo title. **However, due to the instruction booklet of Custom Robo Battle Revolution stating that the game takes place in a world "slightly different from our own", this indicates that the world of Battle Revolution is a world different from the other games, indicating that the Hero's Father is not the same person as the hero from the 1st game. **That being said, the Hero's Father could be the alternate version of the 1st game's hero. *Although not reflected on its stat screen, Ray Legend has the highest attack of any Robo in the series. **It also has the lowest defense of any Robo. **With 6 air dashes, it is tied with Old-Timers in having the most amount of Air Dashes in the series. ***However, Ray Legend has faster air dashes than any of the Old-Timers. *Despite his defense stat being listed as 0.5, he takes 160% damage from attacks. So, his "true" defense stat would be -3.0. *Ray Legend's parts combination in his official render is the following: **Body: Ray Legend **Gun: Basic Gun **Bomb: Standard Bomb **Pod: Standard Pod **Legs: Standard Legs Category:Robos Category:Illegal Category:Shining Fighter Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive Category:Other Category:Ray Series Category:Custom Robo GC Robos